Positive stop clutch mechanisms are used to stop a clutch output at a predetermined rotational position. An example of a clutch brake having a positive output position selection is disclosed by Weatherby in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,730. Clutches of this type have one or more stopping shoulders on a control sleeve. These shoulders are sequentially engaged with movable arms or pawls to stop the clutch output member in fixed positions. This type of clutching mechanism has limitations when used with an armature winding machine. The stops on the clutch control member are not adjustable and thereby preclude adjustment of the indexing position of the armature. Also, the rotational speed of the control member is limited by the speed with which the stopping arms can be retracted to allow the control member to rotate and return to catch the next stopping position. If the control member is rotated too quickly, the pawl will return too slowly to catch the next indexed stop.